supernathan10002_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Author
|-|True form= |-|Infinite form= |-|Vegito form= |-|Sonic form= |-|Indoraptor form= |-|Waiter form= |-|Chungus form= |-|Chungus with Infinity Gauntlet form= History The Author is the creator of the Flame series and one of the most powerful supreme being that exist, being on par with other beings. He has over several different avatars, his true form is where he feels like releasing it. He has first appeared in Flame Super Volume 8 in chapter 5: Into another world?! The Virtual Reality Experience as a Waiter. He also created MLG Yerg, Flanic, MLG Raby, etc. with a snap of his finger, even the race of the nuggets. Powers and Stats Tier: 0 '''in his Chungus form | '''High 0 '''in his Chungus form with the Infinity Gauntlet | '''Unknown in his True form Gender: 'Inapplicable. Portrayed as Male '''Age: '''Inapplicable '''Classification: '''Omnipotent Being, Supreme Being, Deity, Grand Dad '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Infinite form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 normally, 2 via the Phantom Ruby), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Duplication, Homing Attack, Aura, Perception Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse gravity), Limited Creation and Spatial Manipulation (Can create rifts in space-time known as "Null Spaces"), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, BFR |-|Vegito form= Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, change the weather, and form defensive barriers that can render absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegito to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegito grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, Afterimage Creation, Pressure Point Strikes, Power Mimicry (Like Goku, Vegito should be able to easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Teleportation, Self-Destruction, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Statistics Amplification (Should be capable of using Kaio-ken to greatly enhance his capabilities by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Adapted to gravity, Resistance to Paralysis, Mind Control (Should possess a will similar to Vegeta's, who was capable of overpowering Babidi's hold on his mind), and Transmutation (Even after Buu turned him into a jawbreaker, Vegito was capable of fighting and overpowering him) | All previous abilities, Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan Blue, Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time, and Vegito should be able to do the same), Sealing with the Mafuba, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings less than a God as a Super Saiyan Blue), Heat, and Time Stop (Goku was capable of resisting Hit's attempts to stop him in time as a Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken x10, and Vegito should have similar resistance), Regeneration (Mid-Low) |-|Archie Sonic form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Explosion Inducement (Can cause wide spread explosions through sheer force), Adhesivity (By running along walls), Afterimage Creation (Can produce illusionary images to confuse opponents), Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, BFR (Through Chaos Emeralds). As Sonic Man: Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Built in Arsenal of weapons, Can Copy Opponents abilities if he makes direct contact with them, Weapon Materialization (With Ring Launcher, Spin Slash and Spring Shield), Energy Projection (With Spin Dasher), Danmaku (With Homing Shot), Fire Manipulation (With Fire Dasher), Forcefield Creation (With Energy Shield), Electricity Manipulation (With Thunder Dasher). As Werehog Sonic: Berserk Mode, Can climb walls, Can stretch his limbs to incredible distances and for extended melee. Resistance to Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, High Voltage Electricity, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Corruption (Sustained his person for an extended period of time after inhaling Dark Gaia energy, which is described as a highly corruptive and mutagenic essence, capable of causing a total cellular re-write. Overcome the aggressive tendencies induced by Dark Gaia energy, and was able to overcome the hallucinations caused by his Werehog transformation. Retained his free-will after being mutated, unlike the other beings infused with Dark Gaia energy) |-|Indoraptor form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Echolocation |-|Chungus form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaled to Tweety and Daffy, who can instantly return after being erased), Flight, Reality Warping, Summoning (Able to summon fat people as shown here), Teleportation, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Lightning Manipulation, Body Control, Mind Control, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Data Manipulation (As seen here), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5. The grim rabbit doesn't want Bugs' soul anymore), Duplication (As seen here), Text Manipulation (Both inside and outside of fiction), Weapon Mastery, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void), Martial Arts (Has some experience with boxing and wrestling), Resurrection, Elasticity, Resistance to Gravity, Sleep, Darkness, and Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings), Can put out hellfire from Devil Daffy, Magic (As shown here), Transmutation (Turned bullets into flowers), Sand Manipulation (with Acme Quicksand), Shapeshifting (As shown here), Immersion (Can bring characters and objects from fictional works), Causality Manipulation (Granted and undid a wish that altered history) and Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by that wish and like Wile.E Coyote, should be unaffected from having a previous page of his own story altered), Preparation (As shown here), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly wear his disguise by spinning around), Telepathy, Illusion Creation with the Mirror, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here), Biological Manipulation (Can use magic to change other people's hair and nail model. Can turn into a vampire version of himself. Has changed the structure of people's jaw and teeth), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (with Magic Hat), Invisibility (with invisibility potion), Supernatural Luck (As seen here), Void Manipulation (Can erase living beings with a giant pencil), Creation (with art supplies and magic), Technological Manipulation (here), Sleep Manipulation (Can use hypnosis to put others to sleep and put himself with pills at 3:02), Attack Reflection (As shown here), Age Manipulation, Size Manipulation (As shown here), Transformation (with Hyde juice), Enhanced Senses, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Solar Energy Absorption, BFR with Phantom Zone Projector, Size Manipulation with Size Ray | Same as before, Conceptual Erasure, Regeneration (High-Godly), Large Size (Type 5 to Type 8) | Same as before, now gains access to the powers of The Infinity Gauntlet , Karmic retribution | After transcending time and space, Acausality (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Cosmic Awareness |-|Chungus form with the Infinity Gauntlet= Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (The Soul gem may automatically protect his user), Durability Negation, Precognition & Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will cascades over the user), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Creation, Life & Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption, Sealing, Duplication, Soul-based Morality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Cloth Manipulation, Healing, Conceptual Manipulation, Corruption, Avatar Creation, Negation (Adam used the gauntlet to negate Moondragon's telepathy, after losing the gauntlet), Technological Manipulation/Attack Reflection (Magus turned the Ultime Nullifier upon his user), Omnipresence (Magus was stated to be wherever and everything, although this isn't directly demonstrated), Matter Manipulation (Magus used it to play with, destroy and re-form atoms), Clairvoyance (Demonstrated here), Existence Erasure (Magus was going to use it to make Adam cease to be, obliterating all trace of his existence and making everyone unable to remember him due to never have existed), Body Puppetry (Magus manipulated Thanos' body), Nigh-Omniscience (The Infinity Stones were stated to grant the user Omniscience. Thanos claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the Infinity Gems) |-|True Form= Reality Warping, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Plot Manipulation, Resurrection, Creation, Healing '''Attack Potency: High Outerverse level '''in his Chungus form (This avatar surpass his other avatars from the past) | '''High True Infinity+ '''in his Chungus form with the Infinity Gauntlet (Much stronger than any of his previous avatar, much stronger then T-Series ) | '''Unknown in his True Form (The strongest supreme being in the Flame series, he is everything and greater than anyone in the Flame series. His strength and existence can't be measured at anyways shape or form, he claims that True Power Shaggy and his True Form would have destroyed everything that existed and pointed out to be possibly even in power ) Speed: Omnipresent '''| '''Irrelevant '''in his Chungus form with the Infinity Gauntlet |''' Beyond the concept of omnipresence at '''True Form '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '''in his Chungus form | '''High True Infinity+ '''in his Chungus form with the Infinity Gauntlet form | '''Unknown '''in his True Form '''Striking Strength: High Outerversal in his Chungus form | High True Infinity+ 'in his Chungus form with the Infinity Gauntlet | '''Unknown '''in his True Form '''Durability: High Outerverse level ' in his Chungus form | '''High True Infinity+ '''in his Chungus form with the Infinity Gauntlet | '''Unknown '''in his True Form '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None. '''Intelligence: '''Nign-Omniscient '''Weaknesses: '''None.